1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to air movers. In particular, embodiments are related to the creation of ozone-free ionic wind.
2. Discussion
Current ion generators may involve creating a very strong electric field with a sharp electrode tip (e.g., point electrode). This field can be capable of ionizing any nearby molecule in the air, including oxygen. Ozone may be produced, however, by the reaction of an oxygen molecule with an oxygen ion (or two oxygen ions). While some approaches to reducing ozone at the exhaust of the ion generator may involve minimizing ion production (which can reduce performance) or ozone sequestration/destruction, there still remains considerable room for improvement.